


Flashbacks

by EBZA



Category: Home and Away (TV), Willex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBZA/pseuds/EBZA
Summary: Willow and Alex the night Colby is admitted to the hospital after being stabbed by the weirdo that kidnapped Leah.
Relationships: Willow Harris/Alex Neilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers! Some more hopeful Willex fanfic - to help the fandom survive the (temporary!) breakup.

Alex leaned, swaying slightly, over her desk in her office at the hospital. Or what was going to be her desk only for a week longer, she thought wryly. She was struggling to focus. While she had been talking to Willow and Bella in the hall, she had noticed her breathing becoming erratic and her palms starting to sweat. It had started as she was reassuring Willow and Bella that Colby was stable and that she would do everything she could to ensure his full recovery. Images of a distraught Jasmine had flashed before her eyes. She had excused herself and almost ran to her office. She tried steadying her trembling hands, but could feel it only getting worse. The small part of her brain that was remaining logical, was recognizing the symptoms of a PTSD attack, but Alex was momentarily paralyzed.

‘Alex?’

She had registered someone opening her office door and heard someone say her name from afar.

‘Al? Are you okay?’

A soft touch at her elbow.

‘I’m sorry to barge in. It’s just that you didn’t look too great and I was …’ It was Willow. _Not Willow; not now_ , some part of Alex thought. The other part of her turned around and hugged Willow tightly, cutting off the rest of Willow’s sentence, recognizing that this was exactly what and who she needed at that moment.

‘It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m here.’ Willow said softly, as she held Alex. Alex hid her face in Willow’s hair and stood there just breathing in her smell. She could feel her breathing return to normal. After a while she broke their embrace and stepped back. Alex brushed some tears out of her eyes and said shakily, ‘I’m so sorry. I didn’t…. It’s just that … ugh, I'm a doctor… I have to be better than that.’

Willow stepped closer, placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders and softly ran her hands over her arms, down to Alex’s waist. Looking Alex in the eyes, her dark eyes serious, she said softly, ‘Al, that’s the thing – you don’t. You don’t have to be this superhero. It’s ok… You’ve been through some intense stuff and … I know this must have reminded you of Robbo.’

Alex looked at Willow. _How am I letting you go?_ she thought sadly. With sudden desperation, Alex took Willow’s face in her hands and kissed her. Willow quickly took a step back, hesitation on her face. For a moment they both stood completely still, eyes scanning each other fervently. Then Willow stepped forward once more, threw her arms around Alex’s neck and started kissing her with increasing intensity. Alex lifted Willow onto her desk, her hands running over her back, her stomach, her face, her legs, her …

Bella was restless. She had been sitting in the waiting area with the dull grey chairs for quite some time. Willow had said that Alex looked pale and that she was going to check up on her. _Ugh, those two. They’re probably having another stupid fight about the stupid mortgage, without realizing they are idiots who literally cannot be without one another_ , Bella thought. She stood up. That’s enough. This wasn’t the time for them to be hashing out their idiotic problems. She needed Willow to be with her. Colby needed Willow. Colby also needed Alex. They needed to focus. And besides, she was hungry and didn’t have any cash for the vending machine. Bella stood up, walking purposefully to Alex’s office door. Bella abruptly stopped with her hand on the door handle. She was momentarily confused about what she was seeing through the small glass window in the door. She could see Alex’s back to the door… and Willow’s hands up her shirt?! She stood back quickly. _Those two! In the hospital. In the middle of a crisis. Where any nurse or doctor could walk in? This could’ve been even worse than the first time I barged in on them!_

‘Miss, could I squeeze past you? I need to update Dr. Alex on the latest CT scan of a patient we wanted to release hours ago.’ A young nurse had appeared next to her, while she had been frozen to the spot.

‘Ugh, actually I reaaaallly need to speak to Dr. Alex myself. In fact, she told me to come to her office immediately and uh… yeah so, I will tell her you are looking for her’, Bella said with as much bravado as she could muster in the moment. ‘And you are…’ Bella squinted at the nurse’s name tag.

‘Peter, miss.’

‘Well thank you, Peter. I will tell her that immediately,’ Bella said as she promptly knocked loudly on the door and stepped into Alex’s office.

‘Bella! What!’ Willow exclaimed, jumping of the desk.

‘Bella! You really should knock you know…’ Alex said, out of breath, trying to simultaneously button and tuck her shirt into her skirt.

‘I DID knock. And I am truly not the bad guy in this situation. In fact, I saved your asses – again! I mean are you mental? In the hospital? With people. Oh, and PETER nearly barged in and had a nice surprise – he’s looking for you DOCTOR Neilson. By. The. Way.’ Bella said huffily as Alex and Willow both attempted to smooth their shirts and hair, looking flustered.

‘I, uh... I had better go deal with that,’ Alex mumbled, and not looking at Willow again, speedily walked away.

Bella looked over at Willow. ‘Soooooo, NOW what’s up with you and the hot doc?’ she asked cheekily.

‘Bella. Don’t even start. I don’t want to talk about it.’ Willow said, clearly frustrated. ‘Let’s go and get you something to eat and go and wait for Colby to wake up.’ Willow stomped off, a grinning Bella in tow.

************

After the snack, Bella had fallen asleep from worry and exhaustion on one of the dreary old chairs in the waiting room. Willow was sitting in the chair next to her, with her legs crossed and tucked onto the chair and her head resting against the wall. There was no way she was falling asleep though – she was terrified for Colby and besides, she could still feel the ghost of Alex’s lips on her mouth, travelling down her neck, her hands running over her chest…. Willow groaned. This was not helping. At all. Right, she needed to talk to Alex. She ran her hands through her hair and stood up, just as Alex came walking towards her. They stood, quietly facing each other.

‘We need to talk,’’ Willow whispered at last.

Alex nodded and led her back to her office. Willow couldn’t help but notice Alex leaving the door open as she motioned for her to enter.

‘Look, you know that sometimes I act without thinking. And I’m sorry. I know that it was unfair to you and I was upset and it shouldn’t have happened…’ Alex started talking quickly.

‘Alex stop,’ Willow abruptly cut Alex off, ‘Let me speak. Please.’

Alex looked at Willow hesitantly.

‘Alex, we need to talk about this. Properly. Without worrying about nurses or patients or Bella. Because obviously we are not done. And we also need to talk about you – about what happened with you today. You have ignored the signs since the siege and you need help, Alex.’ Willow held her hand up as it seemed Alex was about to interrupt. ‘What about tomorrow? At my place? Then we’ll have tea and talk. Properly.’ Willow said with conviction. She took Alex’s hand and continued softly, ‘Please?’

Alex nodded, squeezing Willow’s hand. A knock came from the door.

‘Uh, Dr.? Sorry to bother, it’s just I was looking for you to sign off on the release forms of Mrs. McIntyre.’ It was Peter. With a small sigh, Alex let go of Willow’s hand and put on her doctor face.

‘Yes, Peter, let’s see what you have…’ Willow could hear her talking confidently as she walked away down the hall. _Till tomorrow then_ , Willow thought and walked back to the sleeping Bella. _We really do owe her…_


End file.
